Hisoka Morow/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Hisoka.png|Hisoka's initial appearance Hisoka.jpg|Hisoka's appearance in Yorknew City Hisoka Design.jpg Hisoka_2011-2.jpg Hisoka_Portrait.png|Portrait of Hisoka during the Hunter Exam Hisoka Portrait Heavens.png|During the Heavens Arena HisokaGR.png|As a member of Phantom Troupe Hisoka_GI.png|With his hair down at Greed Island |-|2011 Anime= Hisoka first appearance 2011.jpg|Hisoka's introduction HunterXHunter-03480pmkv_snapshot_1051_20111022_195933.jpg|A candidate loses his arms by Hisoka Hisoka KO Leorio.jpg|Hisoka punches Leorio You passed.jpg|Hisoka passes Gon Hisoka's card tower 2011.jpg|Hisoka's card tower Hisoka HxH ep 10 2011.JPG|Hisoka's scary face Hisoka vs togari.jpg|Togari attacks Hisoka Hisoka injured.png|Hisoka injured by Togari blades Hisoka spins togari's blade.jpg|Hisoka spins Togari's blades Hisoka-waits.jpg|Hisoka waits for Gon Gon thinking about how to steal Hisoka's badge.PNG|Gon wonders how to steal Hisoka's plate number Hisoka and Illumi .PNG|Gittarackur gives Hisoka a plate number Hisoka aura episode 16.PNG|Hisoka's killing aura HisokaBloodlust.jpg|Hisoka's lust for blood Hisoka spots Leorio and Kurapika.PNG|Hisoka spots Leorio and Kurapika Gozu fighting Hisoka.PNG|Gozu challenges Hisoka Hisoka creepy.png|Hisoka can't wait to kill someone Hisoka kills Agon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka kills Agon Hisoka episode 16 6.PNG|Hisoka looking at Gon Hisoka Gon episode 16.PNG|Gon was found by Hisoka Hisoka punches Gon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka punches Gon Hisoka interviewed by netero.jpg|Hisoka interviewed by Netero Hisoka vs Kurapika.png|Hisoka vs. Kurapika Hisoka phantom.jpg|Hisoka whispers something to Kurapika vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h28m43s6.png|Hisoka punching Bodoro vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h29m00s173.png|Hisoka kicks Bodoro's face Hisoka knocks out.png|Hisoka knocks out Bodoro Bodoro hisoka.png|Bodoro is defeated New-hunters.jpg|Hisoka passes the Hunter Exam Hisoka wants to kill gon.jpg|Hisoka's desire to kill Gon Hisoka in heavens arena.jpg|Hisoka in the Heavens Arena HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv_snapshot_1216_20120429_234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates his Nen vlcsnap-2012-05-23-00h21m58s10.png|Hisoka watching Gon's fight hunterxhunter_31_04x.jpg|Hisoka dodges Kastro's attack Hisoka vs Kastro 2.png|Hisoka attacked by Kastro Kastro vs hisoka 2011.jpg|The fight just begin! HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_1609_20120513_121328.jpg|Kastro preparing his attack in front of Hisoka hunterxhunter_31_06x.jpg|Hisoka lets Kastro cut his arm HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_1650_20120513_121430.jpg|Kastro vanish before cutting Hisoka's hand HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_1656_20120513_121449.jpg|Hisoka's hand in the air HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_1734_20120513_121601.jpg|Hisoka holding his own hand HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_1720_20120513_121529.jpg|Hisoka vs. Kastro Bungee gum 2011.png|Hisoka's Bungee Gum Texture surprise 2011.png|Hisoka's texture surprise Hisoka's favorite gum.png|Hisoka's favorite gum (Bungee Gum) Hisoka's favorite sticker.png|Hisoka's favorite sticker Just out the shower.JPG|Hisoka remove his texture surprise from his back Hisoka regards his sipder texture surpise.JPG|Hisoka regards his spider texture surprise. Hisoka2.JPG|Hisoka getting aroused. Hisoka agrees to fight gon.jpg|Hisoka agrees to fight Gon Hisoka hits gon.jpg|Hisoka vs. Gon Episode 36 Screenshot 7.png|Gon punches Hisoka in the face A Big Debt x And x A Small Kick.png|Gon give Hisoka plate Episode 36 Screenshot 3.png|Hisoka gets his number plate back Episode 36 Screenshot 9.png|Hisoka hits Gon with a rock Hisoka defeats gon.jpg|Hisoka defeats Gon Hisoka disappointed.png|Hisoka's reaction to Chrollo situation Hisoka greed island.png|Hisoka see Gon and co. Hisoka greed island aura.png|Hisoka actives his aura Hisoka greed island point.png|Hisoka with hair down in Greed Island Hisoka FINALLY PUTS SOME CLOTHES ON!.png|Hisoka thinking what he should say Greed island reunion.png|Hisoka talking with Gon and Killua Hisoka With Hair Down.png|Hisoka says that he looking for Chrollo Unrivaled stupidity.png|Gon and Hisoka conversation The team to beat razor.png|Hisoka and others talking with Tsezguerra team Team to beat razor 2.png|Hisoka with new team 3 on 3 team 1.png|Hisoka, Killua and Biscuit during the dodgeball game 3 on 3 eliminate hisoka block.png|Hisoka catch the ball thrown by one of Razor's devils Hisoka plays dodgeball.PNG|Hisoka plays dodgeball Hisoka ball 2011.png|Hisoka after catching the ball 3-1.png|Hisoka with Gon and Killua standing before Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Hisoka, Gon and Killua formation Hisoka's Contribution To The Formation.png|Hisoka place in formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Ball hits the formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation catches the ball Hisoka's Bungee Gum.png|Hisoka actives the Bungee Gum Hisoka, Killua & Gon After Dodgeball Match.png|Dodgeball ends Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Hisoka split with Gon's group Hisoka Being Contacted By Phinks.png|Hisoka talking with Phinks Machi, Nobunaga Hisoka spies.png|Hisoka spying on Abengane with Machi & Nobunaga Greed island machi nobunaga hisoka.jpg|Hisoka speaking to Nobunaga & Machi about Abengane Hisoka-epicface.jpg |-|1999 Anime= hisoka_kill.png HisoChoke2.jpg Illumi-and-Hisoka.jpg|Gittarackur and Hisoka Ep23 1999.png Hisoka tag.jpg Hisoka punches gon 99.png Ep26 1999 Hisoka and Netero.png 302239.jpg 430879-759174-3MAINTHUMB.jpg Bodoro punches hisoka.png Hisoka table.png|Hisoka smiles 3 hisoka.jpg 1 hisoka.jpg|Hisoka injured by Kastro HISOKA.jpg Gon vs Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon tries to hit Hisoka Gon punching Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon punches Hisoka Hisoka and machi 1999.jpg|Hisoka and Machi Hisoka2.jpg Hisoka (1999) HQ.jpg|Hisoka talks with Kurapika Hisoka york shin.jpg|Hisoka in Yorknew City Nobunaga hisoka.png|Hisoka attacked by Nobunaga Hisoka 6.png|Hisoka's excitement in battling Chrollo Hisoka excited.png|Ready to fight Chrollo Hisoka-2-.jpg|Hisoka at Razor's Dodge Ball Game Bungee gum2.jpg|Bungee Gum 531087-26118-Hisoka5MAINTHUMB.png vlcsnap-2012-05-21-01h12m27s201.png vlcsnap-2012-05-19-23h58m08s86.jpg|Hisoka's lost arm Kastro attacking Hisoka.png|Kastro attacking Hisoka Hisoka-12.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-29-00h40m40s231.png Hisoka ball 1999.png |-|Openings and Endings= Hisoka and Illumi opening.png|Hisoka and Illumi during the first opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv snapshot 0102 20120415 121021.jpg|Hisoka in the second and third opening Hisoka 2011 op 4.png|Hisoka in the fourth opening Hisoka ending 1.png|Hisoka in the first ending Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Hisoka on the Yorknew arc poster GI poster 2011.png|Hisoka on the Greed Island arc poster Vlcsnap-2012-05-17-22h08m44s99.png Hisoka and Illumi ending 2 1999.png|Hisoka in the second ending |-|Manga= Geretta's Demise.jpg|Hisoka kills Geretta Kastro Tiger Bite Fist with Doppelganger.PNG|Kastro vs. Hisoka Dokkiri-texture.PNG|Hisoka's Texture Surprise Phantom troupe adsasa.jpg|Hisoka celebrates with the other Phantom Troupe members Hisoka-votes.jpg|Hisoka votes for the New Chairman Chap 323 - hisoka and illumi.png|Hisoka and Illumi Chap 326 - illumi and hisoka looking at the crash.png|Hisoka and Illumi looking at the crash Hisoka-earring.jpg|Hisoka's earring Chap 327 - hisoka fights the butlers.png|Hisoka faces the Zoldyck butlers Chap 327 - hisoka's bungee gum.png|Hisoka shows his Bungee Gum while fighting Gotoh Hisoka vs Gotoh.png|Hisoka kills Gotoh Chap 329 - hisoka calls illumi.png|Hisoka calls Illumi while tracking Killua Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Hisoka ranks 3rd in arm wrestling Chapter 080.png Chapter 054.png Chapter 053.png Chapter 051.png Manga-323.jpg Manga-23.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume7cover.jpg|Hisoka in the cover of Volume 7 Volume12cover.jpg|Hisoka and the other Phantom Troupe members in the cover of Volume 12 Hx H Treasure5 000.jpg|Hisoka in Soshû - hen Treasure Volume 5 Category:Image Gallery